A device to device (D2D) communications technology may implement services and data applications in a local self-organizing (ad-hoc) network and short-range communication.
To improve spectrum utilization, a D2D system and a cellular system share same resources. To access the cellular system, a D2D terminal in the D2D system needs to comply with the time and timeslot of the cellular system. The D2D system may support services such as information sharing, gaming, social services, mobile advertising, and so on.
The D2D terminal in the D2D system has a function of sensing radio resources, that is, the D2D terminal actively senses an external environment, and actively manages and configures resources according to a sensed result, not requiring control and allocation of an evolved packet core network (EPC) or an evolved universal mobile telecommunications system terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN), and with no authentication and certification of an operator network, which is unfavorable for proper allocation of resources and secure operation of a network. In addition, in a content publishing aspect, it is impossible to solve problems about how a matched terminal obtains quality of service (QoS) information and how guaranteed services can be provided.